


Used and Abused

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: More Fics [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, F/F, Femdom, Finger Fucking, Fucking Machine, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, dom!reader, sub!lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Lady is at her breaking point after having been teased and denied for days on end. Today's the day she's finally released from this erotic hell, but it won't be in the way she expects. She's going to earn her orgasm, tears be damned.





	Used and Abused

“Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty,” you coo, flipping the lights on with the back of one finger. With a bucket in one hand and a crop in the other, you paint quite the picture for your rousing slave. “Rise and shine~”

“M-mistress,” Lady whimpers, heaving her heavy head off her chest to look up blearily at you. She trembles uncontrollably, her beautiful body taut and shaking under your gaze.

You wish you could say it was merely because you were looking at her. Alas, all credit goes to the dildo and vibrating wand pinned against her aching, sopping clit. As you draw close, the vibrator picks up speed and intensity, as does the dildo, fucking her so well that she begins to wail anew, a fresh sheen of sweat breaking out on her grimy, sweaty skin. “Bet that’ll wake you up, huh, baby?”

A choked sob answers you instead of any coherent reply, Lady’s far too preoccupied with gasping in enough air and coughing up the drool that slips down her throat. The wet sounds of her gagging and coughing accompany the obscene slick sounds of the dildo pounding her soaked pussy, creating a symphony the likes of which you’ll never hear elsewhere. Her wails soon become the melody to that filthy song, becoming louder, higher, even more desperate as she edges closer to orgasm. Closer. Ever closer. And when you see her thighs tremble and her jaw drop, you halt both vibrator and dildo at once.

“No!” She yells brokenly, squirming and humping and bucking in a desperate attempt to shove herself over the edge. Ah, but she cannot, not when her orgasm slides back from her greedy little fingers like so much sand. “No, please! Please, don’t!” Those cries taper off into whimpers and whines, wet sobs and bits of begging that sound more like choked words than anything. “Mistress-” Tears dribble down her beautiful, flushed face, dripping off her pointed chin and to the sodden ground to join her slick and sweat. “I can’t-I can’t take anymoreeeeeee-!!!!” Whispered words turn into a loud caterwaul as you ramp up the speed and power of the vibrator and fucking machine again, shaking her bodily.

As she screams and yells her little heart out, you laugh and cackle and set down the control. Oh, how you love it when you make her dance. Make her ride that terrible, beautiful edge time and time again until you’re satisfied with how ruined, how wrecked she looks even if she has never tasted that elusive orgasm. So while you play with the dials, you hose her down systematically. Her front. Her back. Between her legs right where the dildo fucks her tirelessly. At her face where she sputters at the droplets, blinks her puffy eyes, and shakes it from her face before her eyes roll back into the back of her head as she teeters at the edge of orgasm once more.

Only when she is squeaky clean do you relent and end her torment, taking the vibrator off, removing the dildo, and freeing her from the frame she’s tucked into.

“T-thank you, mistr-mistress,” she whimpers breathlessly, crumpling to the ground like wet paper before your feet. She rests her head on the ground, that black bob of hers wild and splayed out around her head. Her pale body trembles like a leaf in the wind, twitching uncontrollably even when you roll her over on her back so you can see her hazy eyes and parted, rosy lips.

“Mmm, you look so good like this, my babygirl,” you coo at her, squatting down enough that you can stroke her bangs away from her damp face. “You did so well, taking all your edges. Stopping yourself from cumming without my permission. Such a good girl.”

The more you praise her, the more she comes around. Stirring and shaking, she rolls enough that she can grab at your leg weakly with both hands, clutching and holding with as tight a grip as she can manage. Words fail to come to her lips but she can show you exactly how much your words mean to her. So with her heavy head, she rubs it against your foot, mewling and moaning weakly as she does so.

“Yes, that’s my good little kitten right here.” You smile and pat her head gently. “That’s my good kitten.”

Lady looks up at you, doe eyes wide and round, and a shy smile spreads across her lips. “I…I’m a good kitten?”

“The very best,” you murmur and kiss her gently. Though her lips barely move for how exhausted she is, she still does her best to kiss you back, her little tongue flicking out to slide against yours.

When you part from the kiss, she still has her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, a dazed look on her face joining the hazy cloud in her eyes. Ah yes, still floating in subspace. Alas, there is one last thing to award your perfect girl.

“And you know what good kittens get, my girl?”

“Rewards, mistress,” she moans in reply.

“That’s right,” you purr, getting to your feet while anchoring a hand in her hair. “Good kittens get rewards.” With a hand on her shoulder and a powerful heave, you haul her up and pin her to the wall.

“Ah!” She cries thinly, her hands locking onto your wrists to stabilise herself. Never using her impressive strength to break out. Rather, she arches her back and presses her breasts into your chest, her chin tilting up to try and steal more kisses from the lips that tantalisingly lean just out of reach. “M-mistress.”

“This is your reward, kitten,” you purr into her ear. “Enjoy it. While it lasts.” Removing your hand from her shoulder, you sneak it down to her abused pussy. “Breathe in.”

Lady obeys.

With a wide smirk, you sink your fingers in, thumb positioned just where she is oh so sensitive.

Immediately, she begins to thrash in your arms. “MISTRESS!” Her grip turns into iron, holding on for dear life as you finger fuck her brains out.

After being teased and denied and held on the edge for an entire day, it doesn’t take much to make her cum. Not much indeed. In fact, you fuck three orgasms into her before she begins to cry out hoarsely once more.

“Please!” That soft voice becomes loud and scratchy. “No mooooooRE!!!” Her voice rises into a crescendo as you stuff all your fingers inside her. Stretching. Fisting. Stuffing her so full her knees actually buckle and all of her weight falls onto that one hand securely in her hair. “Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeee-!!!”

“No,” you growl. “You’re going to take it all. Take it all!”

Her pussy milks your fist beautifully as you force another orgasm out of her. And another. And another. Until your forearm is slick with her juices and she has squirted all over your legs and the floor. Until she’s limp in your arms and sinking to the floor slowly. It is then, and only then, that you remove your hand from her and let her slump down in a crumpled heap.

With a hand on your thigh, you get up and stretch, admiring how used and abused she looks at your feet. Grinning widely, you go to get the hose again. “Take a break, baby. I’ll put you back in your frame in a little bit.”


End file.
